Wind To Sky: A Promise
by KingdomFlyRunner
Summary: Takes place during Birth By Sleep, right when Terra threw Ven in the portal to Destiny Islands, and everything plays out just like in the game. But, what if Ventus actually met Sora while he was there? First part of a mini trilogy Wind To Sky


_**Wind To Sky**_

"Wait, Terra!" Ventus screamed reaching his hand out to his best friend, about to fight their Master, Erauqs. Ven continued to reach for his friend as the portal Terra threw him into started to consume him, taking him who knows where. Soon enough, Ventus was thrown back out of the portal onto sand. Ven grunted and immediately got up running to the portal, not paying attention to his surroundings.

"Wait, Terra!" Ven yelled once more, but once he got to the portal it closed. Ven stopped and looked at where the way to his friend once was, and looked down. Then, Ventus regained his composure and lifted his hand to touch his armor on his shoulder, but right before he could touch it, he heard a familiar dark voice.

"Going somewhere?" Ven looked up to see the masked boy, Vanitas once again on top of a bridge above him and he glared up at the Vanitas, not wanting any business with him right now.

"I'm through with you!" Ventus told Vanitas as he turned and started to walk away

"Well, I'm just getting started with you," Vanitas started watching Ventus walk up a little wooden ramp that reached a little higher part of the island they were on, "You're strong enough now to fulfill your purpose," Vanitas continued as he summoned his Keyblade, Void Gear, "So what are you waiting for? Join with me here and now," Ventus stopped walking," Become the X-blade"

Ventus clenched his fist and looked down closing his eyes, shaking his head ,"No, I won't do it," Ven started and opened his eyes looking back over his shoulder a little, "He said the only way the X-blade can be forged is if you and me fight. Well guess what? I'm not fighting"

Vanitas stared down over to Ventus, Ven reflecting on his helmet, "You used to be too broken to fight back," Vanitas said. Suddenly Ven's head was aching in pain, and he clenched his eyes shut and held his head, grunting in pain as a vision went through his mind.

_Ventus was wearing his usual clothes, all except the armor he wears on his shoulder, and he had his Keyblade summoned, Wayward Wind, held backhanded like always. He was surrounded by eleven black creatures with glowing yellow eyes, and long antennas stretching back. Ventus looked around at all of the creatures, worried and scared. Then Ven looked over up at someone, Master Xehanort, who was standing on a taller part of landscape, with his hands clasped behind his back._

_"Please don't do this Master! I'm not strong enough!" Ventus pleaded towards Xehanort, but he refused._

_"No. It is because you are trying to hold it in," Xehanort told Ventus looking down at him, "Let the dark impulses waken in the pit of your heart," Xehanort continued on as he moved his right arm out gesturing on, "Release them, here and now! Sharpen your fear into rage!" Xehanort said as three more of the black creatures came out of the ground surrounding Ventus and they started to creep towards him, "You must! If you do not let the storm within you run its course, it will wipe you from the face of the world, make no mistake!"_

_Ventus looked around as some more of the black creatures showed up, stepping towards him, ready to attack and tried to put his Keyblade up in defense._

_"Do it. Embrace the darkness," Xehanort told him as he now had both of his arms out now spreading them out into the air as he continued on, "Produce for your Master the X-blade!"_

_Ven watched as the creatures stopped once they were close, then one jumped up going for him, and all Ventus did was scream and everything went black. _

_Soon, Ventus was laying on the ground on his side, severely wounded, the black creatures surrounding him gone. Master Xehanort was walking towards him and stopped right above him, feeling no pity for the boy as he was breathing shakily. _

_"Really? You would rather die than use the power?" Xehanort said as he lifted his foot, putting it on Ventus, "Freakless neophyte," Xehanort pushed Ventus onto his back with his foot, Ven's arms spreading out, and he gave out a weak grunt._

_"If I must... I will extract the darkness from within you myself," Xehanort said as he summoned his Keyblade and put it up, the tip aiming at Ventus's heart. Then, a beam of darkness came out and hit Ventus in the chest, and he shot his eyes open gasping from it and a bright light was shining from his chest._

_Ventus felt his heart being torn apart and he was starting to lift from the round, his eyes and mouth wide in shock and pain. A glowing light came out, a heart, and went up in the sky and darkness came around the heart surrounding it creating a ball of darkness. Then, all the darkness went away immediately as it came together and then showed non other but the masked boy._

_Ventus weakly screamed and grunted as the light finally went away and he felt his back hit back on the ground and his eyes turned dull and lifeless, barely even half open. The masked boy landed gracefully on the ground as he stared back at Xehanort who smirked._

_"Empty creature from Ventus riven... Xehanort began, as Ventus's eyes were almost closed, "... to you, the name Vanitas shall be given"_

_The last thing Ventus was seeing was looking up at Vanitas, the sun shining behind._

_"Yes, Master," Vanitas said, and the light in the sun shone and blinded everything._

Then, everything went back to normal, Ventus still clenching his head, grunting in pain, then it slowly went away and Ven opening his eyes and he held his head. Ventus soon heard Vanitas behind him.

"Fine. Then I'll give you a reason to fight," Vanitas said as Ventus let go of his head, the pain gone and he looked back up over at Vanitas.

"What?"

"Come and find me... at the one and only place to spawn the X-blade," Vanitas began, "the Keyblade Graveyard. There you're gonna see me choke the life out of Terra and Aqua. Then we'll see how long you play the pacifist," Vanitas told Ventus one last time as he summoned a dark corridor and went through.

"Wait!" Ventus screamed as he ran towards him, but stopped once the he disappeared in the darkness. Ventus glared up at the bridge where Vanitas used to be, gritting his teeth and reached into his pocket and took out his green wayfinder Aqua had made for him, as well as she made for herself and Terra, saying it held an unbreakable connection as long as you and your friends held one.

"Terra, Aqua..." Ventus began looking down at the Wayfinder with determined look on his face, as he clenched the wayfinder in his hand, "I swear I'll put an end to this," and he put the wayfinder back in his pocket and got prepared to summon his Keyblade, but a child's voice from behind him stopped him.

"Hey, who are you?" Ventus looked behind him to see a little boy with little spiky brown hair, bright beautiful blue eyes, like his. He wore a white T-shirt with blue lines at the end of the sleeves, the collar, and the n=bottom of his shirt, with red shorts. The boy was staring up at Ventus with curious eyes, and shoots a smile up at him.

"Uh, listen kid, I don't have time for anything, I have to go," Ventus told him as he started to turn around and walk away, the boy's smile quickly disappeared and looked down disappointed.

"Sorry," the boy said in a sad voice, that caused Ventus to stop and look back over his shoulder at the boy, and he immediately felt sorry for him and he sighed and walked over to the boy.

"Okay, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been like that," Ventus told the boy as he stopped in front of him and the boy looked back up at Ventus, and watched Ven crouch down to meet his size, "I'm Ventus, you can call me Ven for short," Ventus said as he smiled at the boy and put a hand on his chest, and the boy smiled, showing his teeth.

"I'm Sora!" the boy, Sora, said happily that even made Ven giggle a little, Sora was so much like him. Ven, soon enough sensed a great light within him, which made him get lost of thought.

"Was Terra sending me here for a reason? Am I supposed to meet this boy, Sora?" Ventus asked himself, and Sora looked at him tilting his head.

"Hey are you okay?" Sora asked Ventus, knocking him out of his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm just fine," Ventus told Sora still smiling at him, but couldn't shake off the warm feeling he got from this boy, he felt so closely connected to him, "Hey Sora, do you have any of your friends around?"

"Mhmm, my friend Riku is on the other side of the island," Sora said as he pointed back at the wooden door, "We were playing over there, then I heard something and came over"

"Hehe and that something was me huh?" Ventus said as Sora nodded

"Apperiatnely! You remind me of those two others people who came here"

"Huh? There were two other people here?"

"Yeah, a lady with blue hair and a tall man with brown hair"

"Terra... Aqua..." Ventus said as he put his hand up to his chest, right above his heart.

"Do you know them?" Sora asked, gaining Ven's attention

"Yeah, they're my friends, I need to go and find them to help them, now too," Ventus said as he got ready to get up and leave, but Sora stopped him again.

"Wait Ven; are you three from another world?" Sora asked surprising Ven

"Huh? Why do you say that?"

"Well, nobody lives out here, and I know you guys can't be from the main island"

"Hehe, well you're smart," Ven said as he ruffled Sora's hair, making the boy laugh, "but how about you?"

"My dad takes me and my friend Riku out here on his boat, so we can play"

"Oh"

"But too bad we can't come here on our own until we get older," Sora said as he kicked the sand

"Hmm, must be hard... being stuck in one place," Ventus said, knowing exactly how that felt

"Well, one day Riku and I will go and visit what's out there!" Sora said smiling, making Ven smile once again, "and I'll get stronger out there! I just know it! The strength I need!"

"Strength? Strength for what?" Ventus asked curiously

"To protect what matters! Like my friends!" Sora: said putting his hands into little fists, but not the fighting kind of fights the excited kind of fists. Ven looked at Sora, then smiled and nodded.

"Well I'll tell you something Sora..." Ventus started, gaining Sora's attention, and Sora looked at him curiously, "... Outside this tiny world, is a much bigger one..." Ventus sighed and smiled before holding out his hand and a bright light showed, and brought forth his Keyblade.

"Wow..." Sora said with wide eyes and mouth, smiling a bit, and Ventus held the handle out to Sora which made Sora a little surprised as he looked right at Ven.

"In your hand take this key. So long as you have the makings, then through this simple act of taking... its wielder you shall one day be, and you will find me friend," Ventus told Sora smiling as Sora looked at Ven and his Keyblade, "No ocean will contain you then. No more borders around, or below, or above, so long as you champion the ones you love," Ven finished and Sora looked at him them back at the Keyblade and slowly lifted his hand and held the handle, making Ven smile even more.

Soon enough, Ven saw a little light flash from Sora's hand, the one holding the handle, and he knew the Keyblade accepted him. Sora let go once he saw the little flash and stared at his hand in awe. Ven dismissed his Keyblade and put a hand on Sora's shoulder.

"Listen Sora, you have to make sure to keep this a secret, okay?"

"Alright! I promise!"

"Hm," Ven nodded smiling at the boy, then he thought the boy might actually run into a lot of troubles from being chosen from the Keyblade, he will possibly face many challenges just like him, maybe even lose his friend, maybe Sora will cast into darkness himself. Ventus shook his head knocking the thoughts out of his head and looked back at Sora.

"Sora"

"Yeah Ven?"

"I promise to always protect you, Sora"

"You do? Then lets pinkie promise!" Sora said as he held out his pinkie to Ven, and Ven laughed

"Haha, sure!" Ven agreed and crossed his pinkie with Sora, smiling at the boy as he used his other hand to scratch the back of his head as he smiled back. Then, Ventus remembered, he had to go help Terra and Aqua, and he let go of Sora's hand.

"I'm sorry Sora, I have to go," Ven said as he got up and looked down and the boy, "My friends need me..." he saw Sora nod, understanding.

"Okay, I'll see you again... right Ven?" Sora asked him smiling, and Ven laughed a little and bent down a little to Sora and ruffled his hair.

"Yeah, I promise I'll see you again," Ven smiled at the boy, smiling at how much Sora was like him. He felt like Sora was important, and they will cross paths again, he felt so close to him.

"Hey Sora!" another voice called, sounding like another child, "Where are you!? Sora!"

"Oh, that's Riku, I better go see him!" Sora said as he ran to the door that led to the other side of the island, but right before he went through he turned back to Ventus and waved at him, "Bye Ven! Nice meeting you! I really hope I'll see you again!"

Ven laughed and waved goodbye back at Sora as the boy turned and opened the door to see his friend Riku.

"Right... promise..." Ven said under his breath smiling, thinking about his promise. Ven summoned his Keyblade once again and held it out as a beam of light came out of it and a portal was made. Ven then summoned his armor and his Keyblade Glider and hooped on. Right before Ven flew in the portal he looked over at the door where Sora went through and smiled under his helmet and flew off into the portal to the outside world, hoping he would actually meet Sora once again as well.


End file.
